Desperate Enough To Do Anything
by Crazy Turtle Girl
Summary: Don wants to finally admit his feelings to April. But how low is he willing to go for the love of his life? Rated T because of cursing (Blame Raph)


**Hello my awesome readers! **

**If you are expecting some cheesy and sweet apritello story, you are wrong. As you know, my name is CRAZY Turtle Girl, so this story is also pretty crazy.**

**BUT WAIT! Don't leave yet! Even if this isn't exactly the most romantic story, it can still be funny. Just give it a try.**

**And if think that this story is bad and waste of time, you can't beat me up! I am onto other side of the scree. There is no way your fist would find me!**

**...Right?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own TMNT**

**This story would actually happen in the show if I do :-)**

* * *

><p>"Sure, April. I have your phone fixed until next Tuesday. Great. See you then"<p>

Donatello blushed as he looked at the screen of his phone. There it was, picture of the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

He danced with his phone as he walked to his lab.

This was it. Next Tuesday he would convince his feelings to April.

Although, he did have to practice a little bit...

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding me"<p>

"No Raph, I'm not"

"Mikey made you to do this, right? This is one of his pranks? Because there is no way you would even consider-"

"Raph please. Let's just get over with this"

"No way! I am your goddamn fucking brother! There is no way I am going to act like a girl just so you could tell me you love me!"

"You're not going to act like a girl. You're going to act like April"

"Are you saying that April isn't a girl?"

"Of course not! I just answered your- Don't try to change a subject! Let me just tell you about my feelings!"

"Why does it have to be me!? Why can't it be Mikey or Leo!?"

"Well, Mikey wouldn't take this seriously-"

**"I'm not taking this seriously"**

"-And Leo would tell Master Splinter that I'm crazy"

"Well what do you think I will do?"

"Beat me up into million pieces"

"And you don't see the risk?"

"I'm desperate enough to do anything. Besides, you wear red. April has that beautiful red hair which flows amazingly in the air when the wind-"

"Dear God, Don. If you finish that sentence, I will personally trade you to Shredder for a quiet foot ninja"

"Look, Raph. If you could just-"

"No. No, no and no! If you think that I am just going to change to the squeaking girl, you're getting many surprises, because I am never going to do this! Never!"

* * *

><p><span>Half hour later:<span>

"I knew you would eventually say yes"

" *grunt* But the new bike has to be red"

"Sure, whatever you say. Take this"

"What the hell is that?"

"A wig"

"WHAT! Oh no no no no no no no! That's getting too far! I'm not wearing that thing!"

"Raph!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I was willing to break her phone for this!"

"NO- Wait what?"

"I get better engine for your new bike"

"Don't try to play with my mind!"

"I can see it already! Raphael Hamato! Riding through the sky! With his new awesome shiny bike! Bad guys watch out, because this badass turtle will break your-"

"Okay, I'll do it! Just shut the fuck up and give me that shitty wig!"

"Okay, here! Hmmm... That doesn't look realistic"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a giant talking turtle"

"Maybe if we added some lipstick-"

**"JUST SAY THAT FRIGGING THING OR I WILL BREAK YOUR SHELL SO YOU'LL BE NAKED WHEN YOU ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS TO APRIL!"**

"Okay, okay! *cough cough* Hi April!"

"Hi Don"

"April doesn't speak so coldly"

"Shut up"

"And she doesn't have so low voice"

**"Shut up"**

"And she doesn't glare"

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"AND SHE CERTAINLY DOESN'T DO STRANGLING MOTIONS NEAR TO MY NECK!"**

**"SHE WOULD IF SHE WAS SMART!"**

**"BUT-** Whatever. Anyways, April, you are the smartest and prettiest person in the whole world! Will you accept me as your boyfriend?"

"No, because you are a nerdy stalker"

"Raph! She doesn't talk like that!"

"I would if somebody was stalking me all the time"

"Ugh! Why can't you be more like her?"

"I'm a boy! Besides, you should be ready for this! She could say that!"

"You're right. She could say that! Now I need to practice for that!"

"What have I done..."

"Maybe I should act cool and just walk away"

"Don, listen to me-"

"Or I should get some pity by crying"

"That would be the stupidest-"

"Or maybe I should just get on my knees and start begging"

"Like that would work- Don't kneel before me!"

"Of course I could accept the fact, ask her to still be my friend and maybe add a small kiss to her cheek- Hey!"

Raph had thrown a wig straight to Don's face.

"Here's your stupid wig! I'm out from here!"

"Raph, come back! What did say!? Come on! I need your help! Raph! Raph!"

* * *

><p>Raph ran from Don's lab. He ran so fast that he didn't notice Casey and ran into him.<p>

"Ow! Watch where you're going bonehead!"

"I could say the same thing to you! Whatever. I was looking for you. You see, I want to admit my feelings to April, but I'm bit nervous. Can you help m-"

Then the lair was filled with Casey's scream of horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it was! What did you think?<br>I may do Leo and Don if you want. Just leave me a review and it's clear!**

**Crazy: For once, nobody is going to kill me! Don daydreams about April, Raph is throwing up, Casey is too beaten up, Leo wasn't in this and Mikey thought this was funny! Hell yeah! Now only ones who are going to beat me up are... Apritello fans, Don fans, Raph fans, Casey fans, April fans and fans of good stories...**

**Help...**


End file.
